1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to road traffic equipment, particularly to an illumination apparatus and a control device for controlling the illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Current street lamps always turn on all night or turn off after a predetermined time. However, some road segments may not have any traffic for extended periods of time, as a result, power consumption of the street lamps along such road segments is a waste.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved illumination apparatus and a control device for controlling the illumination apparatus which can overcome the problem described above.